Capulet Mountain
by neon rose
Summary: The sequal to Romeo and Juliet with a twist, this time Carla's family are taking the Rocket Power kids and their parents to Carla and Twister's hometown
1. Lars has a devious scheme!

A/N: as soon as I posted the last chapter for Romeo and Juliet with a twist I missed writing it (yes I know it was only a few days but still.) anyway I had this idea for a fanfic in my mind and I decided to write it. Also a huge thanks to Heartagram666 for reviewing my fanfics!  
  
"This is so cool! Your Dad had his own private plane and he's paying for all of us to go to Mexico for a holiday with you!" Otto grinned happily.  
  
"I know, that's the fifteenth time you've told me today, now shut it or I'll throw you out of the plane." Carla groaned as she looked at Otto who appeared to be upside-down as he head was hanging off of the edge of the seat.  
  
"Actually you couldn't do that, at this height we'd all be sucked out of the plane." Sammy stated knowledgeably.  
  
"Huh?" Twister asked getting confused, he was lying on the same three seats as Carla except he had his head resting on her stomach and he had previously been aimlessly drawing patterns on her stomach with his finger.  
  
"Never mind Twist." Sammy sighed rolling his eyes. Everyone suspected that there was something going on between Carla and Twister that they were more than friends, except Reggie who knew there was but had been sworn to secrecy.  
  
"It was really nice of you to invite us here with your family Carla." Raymundo smiled at Carla.  
  
"It was nothing really, I just want to show Otto how easily I can beat him going down any mountain!" Carla smirked at Otto who stuck his tongue out in response.  
  
"On ANY mountain Juliet?" Lars smirked turning around in his seat to look at her.  
  
"I said any mountain didn't I Lars?" Carla replied icily.  
  
"Even, say, Capulet Mountain?" Lars smirked.  
  
"Considering your Uncle died on that mountain after he refused to listen to my fathers warnings you'd think you'd respect that mountain. And yes Lars, I am going down Capulet Mountain." Carla snapped at Lars who just muttered something like "yeah right" and sat back down.  
  
"What's Capulet Mountain?" Reggie asked curiously.  
  
"It's a mountain with an amazing family legend over it. No one but members of the Capulet family can make it down unhurt, everyone else has either fallen off or died. It's the most dangerous mountain with the highest fatality rate." Tibbs grinned turning around to Reggie.  
  
"Whoa! I'm so going down that!" Otto smirked.  
  
"Hmm, is this it?" Sammy asked pulling up a picture of it on the Internet.  
  
"Yep, that's the one." Tibbs smiled, he pointed to the screen and began to explain.  
  
"There's a fifty foot drop from the top to the route, then you have to go around ten hairpin bends and through Elephant eye; a near pitch-black cave and up a natural rock ramp. The you have to go over dead man's gorge which is an eighty foot gap with a two hundred foot drop down to jagged spikes, after that it's easy with just twenty more hairpin turns, spiky rocks and massive holes in the rock face." Tibbs grinned mischievously.  
  
"So why do they call it Capulet Mountain?" Raymundo asked.  
  
"It's a family legend. Nobody unless they're a Capulet by blood can make it down the mountain in one piece; everyone in out family for generations has made it down the mountain, except-" Tibbs began.  
  
"Except for me." Carla scowled.  
  
"But I'm gonna do it this time, as soon as I get my lucky hat back I'll be able to make it." Carla said determined.  
  
"I've never seen you wear a hat Carla." Sammy commented.  
  
"That's because it's stuck at halfway down Dead Man's gorge on Capulet Mountain." Zack said walking by and ruffling her Carla's.  
  
"So I'll get it back, all I have to do is climb down and get it." Carla shrugged as if that was the easiest thing in the world.  
  
"Carla, it's not the hat." Jase sighed looking at his little sister.  
  
"Well then explain how on my first run of the mountain I lost my lucky had and immediately fell off." Carla demanded.  
  
"Could it be because you were going over dead Man's Gorge and fell off your board trying to grab it then fell most of the way down and broke your arm and three ribs and knocked yourself unconscious for forty-eight hours?" Jase frowned; he remembered Carla's first run all too clearly.  
  
"And what about the fact that I haven't been able to do it since then?" Carla pointed out.  
  
"You didn't do it when the first time when you had your hat." Jase answered.  
  
"Duh, I lost it." Carla sighed shaking her head.  
  
"I give up!" Jase shouted throwing his hands in the air and walking off.  
  
"All this is yours?!?" Otto asked shocked as he looked at the huge house with fountains and pools scattered around.  
  
"Yeah, what's your point?" Carla shrugged not seeing what was so special about her house.  
  
"IT'S HUGE!" Otto shouted hearing his voice echo off the walls.  
  
"Otto I'm right here, you don't need to shout." Carla pointed out, her ears ringing.  
  
Lars sat in the window of the room he was staying in, casually he looked over at the pool. He frowned, Carla had just walked out of her room wearing a very figure hugging swimming costume with loads missing on the back. She was followed by.Reggie. Lars felt his jaw drop as he stared at Reggie, he had never noticed how. hot she was. Lars smirked, that would be the perfect way to get back at Carla for dating his little brother, he would go out with her best friend. He couldn't see why Reggie wouldn't jump at the chance to go out with a muscle-bound Greek god like figure like himself Lars thought admiring his reflection in the mirror. Tomorrow, Lars thought, he would put his scheme into action. 


	2. cliffhanger

"Hey, you guys wanna go mountain boarding today?" Carla asked the following morning.  
  
"Do I ever!" Otto shouted jumping up.  
  
"Yeah sure," Reggie smiled standing up and whacking her brother around the head.  
  
"This is Double X Mountain. Only girls can go down it." Carla said pointing to the dormant volcano.  
  
"What! That's so sexist!" Otto moaned glaring at Carla.  
  
"Hey! I don't make the legends around here you know. It's just that once a woman threw herself into this volcano when it was still active, her last words were that no man would go near her again in life or in death and since that day no guy has ever made it down here without wiping out or at the extreme killing themselves. But the strange thing is that girls can go down it no problem, many of the tourists that try to go down here that are male have claimed that they saw a woman push them off their mountain boards or their bikes. Even some locals have said it too." Carla said looking up at the dormant volcano.  
  
"So why do they call it Double X Mountain?" Otto asked confused.  
  
"Women have two X chromosomes men have X and a Y. Is that why they call it Double X Mountain?" Sammy asked Carla who nodded.  
  
"Well no dead lady's gonna stop me from mountain boarding!" Otto snapped grabbing his mountain board and beginning to climb it.  
  
"Twist, Squid, you two are coming right?" Otto demanded looking over his shoulder.  
  
"No way dude, I've wiped out on that mountain enough times to know not to doubt the legend." Twister admitted shaking his head. Otto frowned and looked at Sammy,  
  
"Don't look at me! I can feel the bruises just looking at that mountain!" Sammy squealed turning white.  
  
"Fine you Lame-O's just stay here and I'll beat this mountain by myself!" Otto snapped and began to climb.  
  
"Reg, your brother's so not gonna make it, let's show him how it's done." Carla smiled and began to climb shortly followed by Reggie.  
  
Reggie shook her head; her younger brother had fallen off his board in a matter of seconds and was now bouncing down the mountain painfully. Reggie and Carla set off and had a perfect run down the mountain, Carla smirked at Otto who was still recovering from his try at the mountain.  
  
"Um, Carla? What are you doing?" Sammy asked as Carla began to climb another mountain.  
  
"You're the genius, you tell me." Carla replied.  
  
"Well, it looks like you're trying to climb up Capulet Mountain to mountain board down it but you're smarter than to try that." Sammy said coolly.  
  
"Why wouldn't it be smart to go down the mountain then? My brothers and my Dad have all done this so it's not impossible!" Carla growled climbing higher still.  
  
"Well for one, you're taking the hard way up." Otto pointed out. He was right, there was a less steep path up; Carla was taking the path that was vertical.  
  
"Fastest way to the top is a straight line." Carla replied without betting an eyelid.  
  
"But you can't go down that mountain!" Sammy pleaded.  
  
"WHY?! BECAUSE I'M A GIRL?! BECAUSE NO OTHER GORL HAS MADE IT DOWN THAT MOUNTAIN?! IS THAT WHY?!" Carla demanded turning on Sammy.  
  
"Just drop it squid." Twister said quietly, Carla looked from Sammy to Twister then turned her back on them and began to climb again. Sammy waited until Carla was out of earshot before speaking again.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Carla could die going down that mountain! Don't you care?" Sammy demanded.  
  
"Of course I care! But arguing with her when her mind's made up like this will only make her angry and when she goes down that mountain she's less likely to get hurt if she's not distracted, and you making her angry will distract her!" Twister snapped offended at the idea that he didn't care about Carla.  
  
Carla stood at the top of the mountain, the wind whistling through her hair. Carla looked down; she could see four tiny figures that were Reggie, Otto Sammy and Twister. The news crews were here, they always were when a Capulet went down Capulet mountain, there was a rescue helicopter at the bottom waiting to pick her up when she fell. No, Carla thought shaking her head, if she fell. Which she wouldn't. Carla wheeled her mountain board over to the drop that would begin her run down Capulet Mountain. Carla needed speed to make it over Dead Man's Gorge. Carla also felt that she needed her lucky hat but there was nothing that she could do about that right now. Carla took a deep breath and stood on her board so that she was half-on and half off the top of the mountain; one shift in her weight would send her plummeting down and onto the mountain.  
  
"Tell me Carla's not doing what I think she's doing!" Carla's dad shouted jumping out of his car as he pulled up by Reggie, Twister, Otto and Sammy.  
  
"She's going down that mountain if that's what you mean." Twister replied.  
  
"And you let her?!" Carla's Dad demanded looking at Twister who was busy filming her Carla at the top of the mountain.  
  
"You know what she's like when she's got her mind set. HEY! I think she's about to start!" Twister shouted pointing; sure enough Carla plummeted down the mountain face on her mountain-board. They stood in tense silence watching to see if Carla would make it; Twister's camera zoomed in as Carla zoomed around three hairpin turns, only just making the last turn. Twister could just make out Carla's exhilarated laugh as she sped through the path as if she had been born to skate down the mountain.  
  
Carla felt her eyes adjusting as she went through a cave in the near pitch black darkness, she followed her instincts as to where and when to turn. A shaft of light shone at the end of the tunnel and Carla flew through the air and landed perfectly on the slope below. Carla immediately bent lower to gain more speed; she was going to need it if she was going to make it over Dead Man's Gorge.  
  
The crowd below waited with baited breath as Carla sailed through the air over dead man's gorge.  
  
"She's gonna make it! She's gonna make it!" Twister shouted.  
  
Carla sailed through the air; she could hear Twister shouting to her from below. She felt the wind whistling through her braids and making her eyes sting; she could see the ledge coming up, she was going to make it! Carla felt an inch of doubt tug at her mind; she might just make it.  
  
"Dude, she's not gonna make it." Otto said quietly.  
  
Carla felt her stomach sink, she wasn't going to make it! The middle of her board hit the ledge; she rocked forward instantly and gasped. The crowd below held their breath as Carla balanced between a possible fatal drop and victory.  
  
Carla felt the sweat running down her arms, everything seemed to go in slow motion as she watched a drop of sweat fall off of her finger and land on the board. Carla watched the small droplet slide down towards her shoe, suddenly Carla's foot slipped out from under her sending her flying backwards. She tried to jump forward onto the path in front of her.  
  
Carla felt the wind knocked out of her as her stomach caught the edge of the rock-face and sent her sliding down painfully. Carla screamed as she fell into the abyss below as she fell she manage to grab a jutting out rock; she winced as she felt her arms being jerked painfully in their sockets. Carla glanced over and couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
"She wouldn't!" Twister gasped looking through borrowed binoculars.  
  
"What?" Carla's Dad demanded yanking the binoculars away from him. He looked up at his only daughter hanging on for dear life, she was staring at her lucky hat.  
  
Carla looked at the rock around her old lucky hat, there was a rock she could hang onto. She swung her weight and shimmied over to her hat; Carla bit the brim of her hat in her teeth and flicked her hat onto her own head.  
  
"Hey, I taught her that." Tibbs murmured after having appeared from seemingly nowhere.  
  
Carla smiled at the feel of her old hat on her head again, Carla gasped as her lucky hat obviously wasn't working as she saw the rock that she was holding onto cracking, she was going to fall.  
  
A/N: sorry for the cliff-hanger, and sorry for the bad joke! -_-, 


	3. Brad equals evil

"Mr. Capulet you'll be happy to know that your daughter has no broken bones, just some bruising and a few sprains, she'll be back to normal in under a week." The doctor smiled.  
  
"As long as she doesn't try that again I'm happy." Carla's Dad sighed.  
  
"Mr. Capulet, after treating all of your sons and your daughter, not to mention yourself; I can honestly tell you I think we'll be seeing one of you again soon enough." The doctor smiled; it was true, the Capulet's were always in and out of the hospital for one thing or another.  
  
"Hi Daddy, hi guys." Carla smiled as her family and friends all walked in to see her.  
  
"I see you've still got that damn hat on." Jason grumbled.  
  
"Like I'd take it off after all that!" Carla giggled.  
  
"Are you feeling ok Carla?" Sammy asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's nothing serious." Carla shrugged.  
  
"Mr. Capulet, I've just had a quick glance at our daughter's X-ray and her medical file and there's something I need to discuss with you." The doctor said flatly as he walked in.  
  
"Sure doctor, what is?" Carla's father asked.  
  
"Well there are numerous things on here that she hadn't had treated. Repeatedly broken ribs, fractured arm, fractured ankle; even a fractured skull. I know you're family is always going through the wars with all the sport you all do but I know that these things would have had to be seen by a doctor. The skull fracture would have been enough to knock her unconscious for a while. Do you have any idea what happened?" The doctor asked flipping through her records.  
  
"No, I always make them go to the doctor if they're hurt." Carla's Dad frowned.  
  
"Has she been with you ever since you and your wife split up?" The doctor asked.  
  
"No, she lived with her mother for two years, then she stayed with Twister for a few months and now she's back with me." Carla's Dad replied.  
  
"Carla, do you have any idea how these happened?" The doctor asked walking over to Carla.  
  
"No." She said quietly as she hugged her knees to her chest.  
  
"Do you get on with your mother and step-father?" The doctor asked quietly.  
  
"Sure." Carla replied.  
  
"And you get on with Twister's family?" The doctor asked.  
  
"HEY! Wait a minute here! I've known Raoul and Sandy since we were kids and they love my kids as if they were family! They would never hurt her!" Carla's Dad snapped.  
  
"I didn't say they were, and I didn't ask you. Carla, do you get on with Twister's family?" The doctor asked Carla again.  
  
"Yeah." Carla replied smiling slightly at the thought of Twister.  
  
"CARLA!" A voice shouted. Everyone in the room looked at the door as a tall blonde woman who could easily be a movie star burst in the room, followed by a tall, disgruntled-looking muscular man.  
  
"Sarah." Carla's Dad said softly.  
  
"Mom?" All of Carla's brother's said in unison.  
  
"Sweetie, are you ok? I saw you on the news and I rushed straight over here." Carla's Mom said running into the room towards her daughter.  
  
"Get out of here. Now." Carla said coldly as she looked away from her mother.  
  
"Don't talk to your mother like that!" The tall muscular man snapped.  
  
"Oh leave her alone Brad, she's just a little shaken up by her accident. She doesn't mean it do you sweetie?" Carla's mother smiled warmly.  
  
"Brad." Carla's Dad said half calmly and half venomously.  
  
"Carlos." The tall man named Brad replied in the same fashion.  
  
"I'm not shaken up. Now leave, and take him with you." Carla growled meaning Brad. Brad bristled and glared at Carla.  
  
"May I remind you Sir that anyone in this hospital for example your step- daughter is under our protection and any attackers can and will be sent to prison for tying or indeed harming our patients." The doctor said warningly.  
  
"Are you threatening me?" Brad growled rounding on the doctor.  
  
"Why of course not, why guilty conscience?" The doctor asked.  
  
Later Carla's mother, Sarah walked up to Carla's Dad, Carlos.  
  
"Carlos. I'm worried about Carla. And I just want to see her for a week or so, and me and Brad have no-where to stay." Sarah said biting her lip.  
  
"Sarah. I don't know if I should let you stay at my house. For one I hate Brad and you know it, for another you left the kids and me and I don't know what they'll feel about it. And Carla didn't seem to happy with you when she saw you walk in, and the last thing I want to do is upset my little girl after she's just come out of hospital." Carla's Dad sighed.  
  
"I know, but she's my little girl too and I want to make up to her for whatever she's angry with me about." Carla's mother sighed.  
  
"Carla, your mother asked me if she and Brad could stay at our house for a while just to keep an eye on you and make sure you recover fine." Carla's Dad said softly to his daughter the morning after Carla had been admitted into hospital.  
  
"WHAT?!" Carla shouted outraged.  
  
"Listen I'm not all that thrilled about it either, you know how much your mother splitting up with me hurt me. Look if I don't let her see you she might sue me over custody of you; and I couldn't bear to lose you again." Carla Dad smiled hugging his daughter.  
  
"Good news Carla, you're fine to go home now; just lay off the mountain boarding for a while ok?" The doctor smiled walking in.  
  
"Yeah, great." Carla said quietly. 


	4. attack

A/N: This chapter is pretty violent so I've put the rating up.  
  
"But what I don't understand is why she wouldn't go to the doctor." Sammy said thoughtfully.  
  
"It's Brad it's so obvious. She hates him more than we do at any rate." Tibbs sighed.  
  
Twister, Sammy, Reggie, Otto, all of Carla's brothers, Raymundo and Tito were sitting around the breakfast table talking about the previous day.  
  
"Yeah but Carl was closer to mom than we were." Jase mused.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Did you see how terrified she looked when she saw him?!" Tibbs demanded.  
  
"If he's laid a hand on Carla I'm gonna skin him alive." Zack growled. There was a general mutter of approval and agreement from the rest of the Capulet brothers.  
  
"Who is this "Brad" guy anyway?" Reggie asked.  
  
"Well it all started a few years back when Carla was about eleven. It turned out that our Mom was having and affair with Brad; when my Dad found out he was heartbroken, the rest of us were just shocked. So Mom turned around and said she didn't love Dad anymore and she was leaving. So she left." Tibbs sighed.  
  
"Ouch." Otto frowned.  
  
"Yeah, then about six months later these divorce papers came in the mail; I guess Dad was hoping that mom would come back and say she loved him again. But this really hurt him. So he took it to court and proclaimed that he still loved her and he just wanted her back, he lost the case and they were officially divorced. Poor little Carla, she was devastated; the rest of us were older but Carla was just a kid then, it must have felt like her whole world was falling apart. So she burst into tears in the middle of the courtroom and threw herself at Mom begging her not to leave." Tibbs said sadly.  
  
"That night, Dad ran into Brad and Mom in a bar and Brad started a fight with Dad and beat him up pretty badly. So Mom and Brad moved away to Texas and took Carla with them. At first Carla called us every night just to talk about nothing at all sometimes. She would write and E-mail and everything. Then the phone calls were every other night, and then once a week then they stopped totally, the E-mails too. But she was still sending us letters. She seemed to be getting more and more unhappy, she said how much she hated Brad, but then her letters stopped too, she had said that she was getting into more and more trouble at school to get some attention from Mom. The we got one last phone call, she was calling from payphone, she was in tears and we couldn't understand a word she was saying, then there was someone shouting at her and the phone went dead." Tibbs said softly.  
  
"Poor Carla. What did you guys do?" Raymundo asked as the whole table had started listening to what Tibbs was saying.  
  
"We were frantic, we called but every time we asked for Carla Brad slammed the phone down. Then we got a phone call from Twister's Dad saying that Carla was with them and she was ok. So we started getting the money to move there and we eventually did, the rest is history." Tibbs shrugged.  
  
"Hey guys we home!" Carla's Dad shouted walking in the room with Carla.  
  
"Hey Sis, how're you feeling?" Jase asked getting up and giving her a hug.  
  
"A little sore, but better." Carla smiled.  
  
"YAY FOOD!" Carla grinned grabbing Tibbs' breakfast.  
  
"Hey!" Tibbs complained.  
  
"Don't you "hey" me, hospital food sucks! I'm starving!" Carla said elbowing Tibbs playfully.  
  
"In that case how about I teach you how to make the Shore Shacks famous Spicy Hula burger? But I warn you it's very hot and spicy." Tito smiled getting up.  
  
"You're in for a challenge Tito, there's nothing too spicy and hot for our Carla." Carla's Dad laughed.  
  
"Just tell me something Sis, you're not gonna try and go down that mountain again are you?" Zack asked getting up from the table.  
  
"Hell yeah! I'm going to go down that mountain or die trying." Carla smiled broadly.  
  
"Yeah, it's the "or die trying" bit we don't like." Jase smiled getting up.  
  
"Ok, ok Otto! I'll set the pool to drain out in five minutes or so, I'll have to distract my brother's so they won't notice it's draining; then we can skate in it." Carla relented.  
  
"Sweet!" Otto laughed punching his fist in the air.  
  
"Carla have you seen where I left the video camera Jason gave me? I know I left it around here somewhere." Twister asked throwing things around desperately trying to find his camera.  
  
"Sorry, Twist. Look you'll find it don't worry." Carla smiled walking out of the room.  
  
"That'll teach that lame-O to steal from me." Lars laughed throwing Twister's new video camera up and down to himself.  
  
A/N: Does anyone actually say Lame-O? I mean, totally weird!  
  
"LARS! YOUR MOM'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" One of Carla's brothers shouted up the stairs. Lars shuddered, how did his Mom always manage to sense when he was doing something he shouldn't be? It just wasn't natural to be able to do that! Lars put the video camera down by the window and walked off down the stairs.  
  
Carla tapped on the controls by the pool to drain it; Otto and the gang had been nagging her to empty the pool so they could skate. Carla walked off to distract her brothers.  
  
"Hey guys, you want me to get you drinks while I'm up? I'm already getting some for the gang." Carla smiled.  
  
"Ok, weird. Ok feel free, I like this "I'm here to serve" attitude, keep it up." Zack smiled at his little sister.  
  
"I'll get him one of these days." Carla muttered walking off.  
  
Carla opened the bottle of lemonade with a fizz; Carla felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Carla listened hard, after years of having her brother's play tricks on her she could tell when someone was sneaking up on her. Carla walked outside and looked around, no one was there.  
  
"If your mother asks you ran off so I couldn't take you to the next town. You got that kid?" A voice said from behind her. Carla spun around; Brad was standing behind her.  
  
"Y-Yes." Carla said shaking.  
  
"Yes, what?" He asked threateningly as he walked towards her.  
  
"Yes Sir!" Carla said quickly.  
  
"You couldn't even die properly could you? You and that damn dog of yours, you managed to live. Well I'll tell you what I did, I sent your little pet away, I sent him to a mad dog disposal unit. You won't be seeing him again." Brad growled.  
  
"Mercutio." Carla whispered feeling tears build in her eyes.  
  
"You mother will be devastated when she finds out. You were always so sloppy weren't you?" Brad said ominously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Carla whispered terrified.  
  
"You were the supposed to clean up that drink you spilt but you didn't, and you fell into the pool. So sad. So young." Brad smirked.  
  
"I. please.don't." Carla whispered realising what he was going to say.  
  
"If you even think of screaming I'll make this more painful than you can possibly imagine." Brad growled.  
  
"My brothers, they're expecting me, and so are the guys. They'll get worried if I don't show up." Carla reasoned.  
  
"Then they'll find your floating corpse won't they?" Brad laughed quietly. He quickly shoved Carla backwards; Carla felt her foot slip and she fell backwards. Carla winced as her ribs cracked on the edge of the pool as she slid into the water.  
  
Carla kicked her legs but felt a hand holding her head under the water, Carla swam the other way but before she could come to the surface for air she was shoved under again. Carla felt her lungs burning for air as she clawed desperately at the arm that held her underwater. Carla couldn't take it anymore, she gasped for air and felt the cold chlorinated water gush down her throat, she felt herself sinking with the added weight of the water in her lungs. As Carla's world went black she subconsciously registered the pool beginning to drain.  
  
"JU!" Twister screamed.  
  
"Friends, Family, we are here today to mourn the tragic passing of Juliet Carla Capulet." The priest said sadly. Lightning flashed and rain fell from the sky. Twister felt the rain mix with the salty tears on his face as he looked up.  
  
"How could she leave me? She never even managed the mountain." Twister thought sadly. He looked around; most of the town was here for Carla's funeral. He couldn't bear to call her Ju anymore, he knew he would never hear her sweet voice say "Reece" back to him.  
  
"Reece! Pay attention!" A warm voice said from behind him. Twister turned around to see Carla standing behind him wearing her white dress that she wore for her their performance of Romeo and Juliet.  
  
"Ju?" Twister asked walking forward.  
  
"Well who else would I be?" She laughed teasing him.  
  
"But you're dead." Twister whispered afraid he would wake up. Carla smiled and walked up to him.  
  
"You know I can hear you, so don't tease me." Carla frowned touching his arm. Twister felt confused, suddenly she pinched his arm. With a jolt Twister woke up.  
  
A/N: HAHA! IT'S A CLIFFHANGER!!! ANOTHER ONE!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHhahahahaha  
  
Ok I'll be quiet now.  
  
Anyway, don't worry as soon as I post this I'll start writing the next chapter. Is Carla really dead? Did Twister just dream the whole thing? Tune in next time for another episode of "Capulet Mountain" 


	5. discovery

A/N: GRRR! Fanfiction.net has broken down! That means I'll have to post this right after my cliff-hanger and you'll be able to read it straight away!! Oh well, you'll just have to tell me how much you were in suspense. (Author wanders off grumbling to herself) This chapter's really violent so I'd warn younger people not to read it, it creeps me out and I wrote it!  
  
Twister looked around to see himself in the hospital waiting room that he had fallen asleep in. Carla's mother was crying and Carla's Father seemed to be in shock.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Capulet, you're daughter pulled through, we managed to get her heart going again before she died. However, your daughter's in a coma. we don't know if she'll wake up. I'm so sorry." The nurse said quietly.  
  
"Can we see her?" Carla's father asked.  
  
"Of course." The nurse said softly.  
  
Carla's parents stood in a smallish hospital room looking at their bruised and comatose daughter.  
  
"Carlos, I can't bear to lose my little girl. She will pull through, right?" Sarah asked looking at her ex-husband.  
  
"I hope so Sarah." Carlos whispered.  
  
"I really missed living with her, even though she was a pain in the ass sometimes." Sarah laughed slightly.  
  
"Then why'd you dump her in the middle of nowhere?" Carlos asked looking at her.  
  
"I left her there for half an hour, then Brad was supposed to take her to the next town!" Sarah snapped.  
  
"Well "Brad" never showed up. Sandy and Raoul found her unconscious on her skateboard with Mercutio dragging her along." Carlos said sharply.  
  
A/N: Sandy and Raoul are Twister's parent's first names, yes I'm a rocket power geek.  
  
"What?" Sarah whispered.  
  
"It's true, Carla told me and so did Sandy and Raoul, even Lars and Twister." Carlos glared.  
  
"I. he told me. I." Sarah stuttered.  
  
"Let me guess he told you he took her there?" Carlos accused.  
  
"Yes. I guess this is why Carla was so angry at me," Sarah said sadly. "I'm a terrible mother." She said hanging her head in shame. Carlos began to feel guilty.  
  
"No you're not. You're a wonderful mother, you always were. We were all devastated when you left. I remember going home after you left me for Brad. The kids were all asking where their mother was, and I had to tell them that you had left them and you might not be coming back." Carlos said remembering how shocked, scared and disturbed they all were.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sarah said simply.  
  
"Me too." Carlos said honestly.  
  
"They wouldn't let me in because I'm not "related" to her." Twister frowned.  
  
"Well I'll tell you this much, she's really messed up; she's lucky to be alive." Jase sighed.  
  
"What. what if she doesn't wake up?" Twister asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know." Jase whispered scared.  
  
"Hey Twist, you ok?" Otto asked walking in the living room to find Twister on his own in front of the TV.  
  
"I'm just watching some old videos." Twister replied.  
  
"But how are you?" Otto asked again sitting down on the sofa.  
  
"Terrible." Twister replied solemnly.  
  
On the TV screen Carla stood at the rim of her family's pool on her skateboard,  
  
"You getting this Twist? This is gonna be the coolest!" Carla laughed and dropped down and began to skate. Carla began to grind along the edge of the pool,  
  
"Boo!" Lars shouted jumping towards the pool. Carla screamed and fell off her skateboard and slid down the pool, the camera turned to focus on Carla who had skidded down on her neck and shoulders, suddenly her feet fell to the floor comically.  
  
"Ow." She said quietly. The real twister who was sat watching the video smiled and almost laughed, that was pure Carla; she was as ditzy as he was sometimes; only sometimes though.  
  
"What do you want Lars?" Carla grumbled getting up. Lars jumped into the empty pool to stand face to face with her.  
  
"Yeah Lars, buzz off!" Twister's voice from behind the camera said. Otto was surprised, this was before Twister's voice had broken.  
  
"I shot this last summer." Twister said as if reading Otto's mind.  
  
"What are you watching?" Lars asked walking into the room.  
  
"Video from last summer." Twister replied. It had been weird lately, ever since Carla had gone into hospital a few days ago Lars and Twister hadn't had a single argument; Otto guessed it was because there was enough grief around already without them fighting.  
  
"Hmm, how about that fancy camera of yours, you little dweeb?!" the Lars on the video laughed snatching the camera off of Twister and pushing him away. The camera was in Lars' hands and swung around to show Carla helping twister up from where Lars had pushed him.  
  
"Lars! Give Twister his Camera back!" Carla snapped making a grab for the camera.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Lars shouted.  
  
"What?" Twister asked.  
  
"What's going on?" Carla's Dad asked walking in the room followed by Carla's brothers.  
  
"Twist, I just remembered, I stole your camera off of you!" Lars said.  
  
"I knew I hadn't lost it! Give it back!" Twister shouted.  
  
"You don't understand it was filming and I left it by my window." Lars explained.  
  
"And your window looks out on the pool. We can see what happened to Carla." Carla's Mom added.  
  
Twister plugged the video camera into the TV and everyone except Brad (who had gone out) and Carla (who was in a coma) watched silently. The screen flickered into life and the camera was going up and down in the air.  
  
"That'll teach that lame-O to steal from me." Lars laughed.  
  
"LARS! YOUR MOM'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" One of Carla's brothers shouted from off camera. Lars groaned and put the camera down; the camera automatically focused on the shimmering pool. In a few seconds Carla walked down the stairs and by the pool, she said something to herself but it was too quiet to hear.  
  
"Wait, Twist, re-wind it and turn it up." Carla's dad said. Twister obliged turning the volume up as far as it would go.  
  
"This place'll be a skate park in no time." Carla smiled tapping the pool controls. Carla walked off screen.  
  
"Wait, this was when she offered us drinks." Zack said frowning. "She was trying to distract us!" Zack said shocked, his sister was sneakier than he had thought.  
  
"Who's that?" Reggie asked pointing to a figure in the shadows on the screen.  
  
Carla walked outside and looked around, the figure came out of the shadows and advanced towards Carla.  
  
"BRAD!" Carla's mother shouted in disbelief.  
  
"I knew it!" Tibbs shouted.  
  
"If your mother asks, you ran off so I couldn't take you to the next town. You got that kid?" Brad said from behind Carla. Carla spun around to face Brad.  
  
"Y-Yes." Carla said shaking.  
  
"Yes, what?" He asked threateningly as he walked towards her.  
  
"Yes Sir!" Carla said quickly.  
  
"You couldn't even die properly could you? You and that damn dog of yours, you managed to live. Well I'll tell you what I did, I sent your little pet away, I sent him to a mad dog disposal unit. You won't be seeing him again." Brad growled.  
  
"No." Carla's mother whispered feeling tears build in her eyes.  
  
"Mercutio." Carla whispered.  
  
"You mother will be devastated when she finds out. You were always so sloppy weren't you?" Brad said ominously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Carla whispered terrified.  
  
"You were the supposed to clean up that drink you spilt but you didn't, and you fell into the pool. So sad. So young." Brad smirked.  
  
"I. please.don't." Carla whispered realising what he was going to say.  
  
"If you even think of screaming I'll make this more painful than you can possibly imagine." Brad growled.  
  
Carla's mother stifled a sob as tears ran down her face.  
  
"My brothers, they're expecting me, and so are the guys. They'll get worried if I don't show up." Carla reasoned.  
  
"Then they'll find your floating corpse won't they?" Brad laughed quietly. He quickly shoved Carla backwards; Carla felt her foot slipped and she fell backwards. Everyone winced as they heard her ribs crack on the edge of the pool as Carla slid into the water.  
  
Everyone watched as Brad tried to drown Carla, he got up and left as she stopped struggling, the pool began to drain quickly leaving Carla unconscious at the bottom.  
  
Twister stopped the video and sat as the tears ran down his face.  
  
"Ju." He whispered.  
  
"He's gonna fry." Zack said grabbing the phone and dialling the police. 


	6. amnesia

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Please forgive me!  
  
"Uhh. where am I?" Carla groaned rubbing her eyes, she sat up and looked around the hospital room.  
  
"Doctor she's awake!" A nurse said to someone out of the door as she walked in. A doctor followed in and walked up to Carla.  
  
"Carla, so you know what date it is today?" The doctor asked shining a torch in each of her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, it's the 11th of May, it's two weeks until I have to perform in my play." Carla answered blinking a few times trying to get rid of the spots that were now in front of her eyes.  
  
"Right, can you stand up?" the doctor asked. Carla obliged and swung her legs out of the bed, she wrapped her arms around her stomach as she stood up.  
  
"Your ribs are broken. How much does it hurt?" The doctor asked sympathetically.  
  
"A bit, if I don't move too much then I should be fine." Carla winced rubbing her ribs.  
  
"Ok then, I'll just have the nurse bring you your clothes and you can go home." The doctor smiled leaving the room.  
  
"Ok thanks, we'll be right over. HEY DAD!" Jason shouted at the top of his voice.  
  
"What?" Carla's dad asked as he walked into the room.  
  
"Carl's awake! But the doctor says that there's still something wrong with her but you have to see it yourself apparently." Jason shrugged but before he could finish his sentence his father had ran out of the room and leapt in his car.  
  
Carla sat dressed in clean clothes in her room in the hospital swinging her feet absent-mindedly off the edge of the bed.  
  
"So she has amnesia?" Carla's father asked worriedly.  
  
"It appears so, she thinks it's the eleventh of May. However, we don't know if it's amnesia because of the fact that she almost drowned or because the even was so traumatic she's pushed it to the back of her mind. I want you to keep a close eye on her for now if she shows any signs of her memories disturbing her I want you to bring her straight back here, ok?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Sure. Can I see my daughter now?" Carla's Dad nodded.  
  
"Of course Mr. Capulet." The doctor smiled.  
  
"CARLA!" Carla's Dad shouted happily as he scooped his daughter up into his arms.  
  
"Dad! Have I missed my play? What day is it, no-one will tell me anything around here!" Carla huffed sulkily.  
  
"You've got amnesia sweetie, you hit your head a bit. But I have got the video at home of you performing in your play. And I can tell you that you and Twister were excellent." Her father smiled taking her out of the room.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Carla laughed happily as she walked into the dining room. In seconds she had tonnes of people piling on her giving her hugs and asking if she was feeling ok. While all this was going on Carla's father whispered something in Jason's ear who nodded and walked up to Carla.  
  
"Hey Sis, since you're ok, how about we all go skating, just to celebrate you're back ok? Come on let's go grab your mountain board and we'll meet the others back here ok?" Jase smiled to his little sister. The others moved to follow them but Carla's father stopped them all.  
  
"I have some bad news everyone. Carla has amnesia, she thinks it's the eleventh of May. I don't want to put Carla through the pain of having to know what happened to her ok; she's been through enough already without having to relive the whole thing again. I know it's wrong to lie to her but I can't bear to think what she's be like if she knew." Carla's father explained. Twister counted back on his fingers and his face fell, Carla wouldn't remember the fact that they were together now either.  
  
"Hey guys, what took you so long? Anyway Jase had to go but I just had the most awesome idea, how about instead of trekking all the way to the mountains, how about we just empty the pool here and we go skating in it?" Carla smiled.  
  
"Yeah. sure." Otto said weakly.  
  
"What's wrong with you lot anyway?" Carla asked looking at her pale friends. "You all look like you've just seen a ghost or something!" Carla giggled and walked over to the pool.  
  
Carla sat at the side of the pool watching her friends skate happily, after a few falls Carla had decided to skip out on the skateboarding until her ribs felt better. She couldn't believe that she had broken three of her ribs in a skating accident, at least that's what her Dad had told her. She looked up and smiled as Twister flew through the air, did a 360? and slid back down gracefully, Carla smiled and felt her cheeks turning red.  
  
Twister climbed out of the other side of the pool and looked up to see Carla watching him, she blushed and looked away; Twister smiled, he knew that she liked him, why had he never seen it before. *Because you were busy trying not to let her see that you liked her too* he thought to himself with a grin.  
  
Carla sat up in bed drenched in sweat, she'd had another nightmare, it was the same every time, she would be pushed underwater and she'd wake up just as she thought she'd pass out. She sighed and went downstairs certain that she wasn't going to get any more sleep today.  
  
Lars looked up and saw Carla walk in the room, she looked mildly surprised to see him and paused for a second.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" He asked her.  
  
"Nightmare." She shrugged and headed for the fridge.  
  
"You know nightmares usually mean something." Lars said watching her with undisguised interest as she bent over to look in the fridge.  
  
"Did Twister eat all the bread again?" Carla asked standing up and closing the fridge.  
  
"You don't like me do you?" Lars asked.  
  
"I'd like you more if you didn't pick on Twister." Carla said after a pause and grabbing herself some cereal.  
  
"Fine I won't pick on Twister anymore." Lars replied with a shrug.  
  
"Why the change of heart?" Carla asked pouring herself some cereal.  
  
"It bothers me that you don't like me." Lars said honestly.  
  
"This is totally not like you, did you hit your head or something?" Carla asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Says the girl with amnesia." Lars shot back.  
  
"And that's another reason I don't like you." Carla replied casually.  
  
"Seriously, I'll leave Twister alone if it'll make you like me." Lars said quietly.  
  
"Prove it." Carla said walking off.  
  
"Hello second chance." Lars grinned. 


	7. victory

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Rocket Power.  
  
Carla snuck into Sammy's room, grabbed his laptop and crept back to her room; she had once again been plagued by nightmares of drowning and decided to take her mind off of it. Reggie had told her the other day that Sammy had developed a program to find out how Carla could get down Capulet Mountain alive and on her mountain board. After hours of searching she gave up, there was no WAY she could do it. She sighed depressed, it had been bad enough suspecting she might not be able to do it but seeing for herself that there was no way physically she could do it was even more depressing. Then, as she was about to shut the laptop off she noticed one thing on the screen "weight of rider", in the space next to it was her own weight written when she had been wearing all her clothes and safety gear.  
  
Carla frowned she slowly started to lower her weight on the computer and found out that if she shed enough weight she could make it! Carla jumped up and dressed as she would, had she been going down the mountain. She jumped on the scales in her bathroom and discovered that her weight was the same as on the computer. ::Creepy:: she thought wondering how Sammy could have known that.  
  
She dashed back to her room and changed to shorter, lighter clothes and jumped back on the scales, she had shed some weight but not enough. She briefly considered going on a crash diet or doing more exercise to lose some weight bet dismissed it almost immediately, she had almost no fat on her as it was because of all the sports she did and muscle weighed more than fat anyway. ::What else can I lose?:: she wondered.  
  
Carla stood in front of the mirror and sighed, she had changed her trainers for lightweight climbing shoes, ditched her socks, lost all her jewellery, stripped her board of paint and EVEN left her helmet, elbow pads and knee pads and she was almost there but she still weighed too much to be able to make it. She flopped down in despair, she was never going to do this; out of habit she pushed her braids out of her eyes and then it hit her! She grabbed her wallet and ran off into town.  
  
"Where could she be?" Carla's dad fumed pacing the dining room, it was lunchtime and no-one had seen Carla.  
  
"I'm sure she's safe, she probably just went out somewhere and forgot to leave a note." Raymundo said peacefully trying to calm Carla's dad down. Just then the phone rang, Twister, who was standing next to it picked it up.  
  
"Hey Twist," said Carla's voice on the other end of the phone "guess where I am."  
  
Twister looked up apprehensively at the huge mountain before him, the squid had said that he could see Carla at the top and even he could see a figure up there too without binoculars.  
  
Carla took a deep breath and hurled herself forward, as soon as the wheels of her board hit the floor she was off at an incredible rate of speed; her eyes watered and she laughed with excitement, she had never gone this fast before! She crouched and gained speed to cross Dead Man's gorge; she zoomed towards the gap. Time slowed down as she flew over the massive drop, she felt the wind flow over and around her body, she was able to appreciate for a moment what it must feel like to fly, the complete freedom of moving in any direction.  
  
She landed on the other side and felt like screaming with joy, she had made it over dead man's gorge! But she had no time to lose her focus now; she still had the rest of the mountain to contend with. As she skidded to a halt at the bottom she jumped off her board and was bombarded by her brothers making a fuss over her, praising her, hugging her, teasing her and generally being her older brothers. She eventually broke free and ran over to the gang, Twister swung her around happily and congratulated her, Reggie gave her a quick hug and grinned proclaiming that this was an article for the 'Zine without a doubt; she and Twister had got the whole thing of film and photos.  
  
"That was some AWESOME air girl." Otto said proudly smacking her on the back.  
  
"But I don't understand how it's possible Carla, I'm sure it's not!" Sam said confused.  
  
"Hey, don't kill the party Squid, all that matters is she did it!" Otto groaned.  
  
"No, Sammy's right. It was impossible; I was physically too heavy to do it." Carla nodded. "As I'm sure you've noticed, I've lost everything that's not necessary, including an almost complete lack of clothes." Carla smiled.  
  
"That's not true, you've still got your hat!" Sammy pointed out.  
  
"It's necessary." Carla said glaring at him.  
  
"And I'm sure Twister noticed you weren't wearing much." Reggie said with a smirk as she looked out of the corner of her eye at Twister who had gone very red. Carla pretended to have not heard and carried on.  
  
"And even though I lost all of that I was still too heavy." She said.  
  
"So how did you make it?" Otto asked curiously.  
  
"Well I had to do something a little drastic." Carla said taking her hat off, the group gasped. Twister ran his hand through her short wavy hair in shock.  
  
"Do you like it?" Carla asked blushing slightly at Twister's touch. He smiled and met her gaze, her face was framed by long blonde bangs.  
  
"It's great." He grinned.  
  
A/N: There's still one more chapter left guys. I'm SO sorry I didn't update for ages! 


	8. Toungetied

A/N: I felt really bad about not updating as I've already gone and started a new fic on another cartoon, so I thought I'd finish this one before I continued any others. Sorry to anyone who I kept waiting. Oh, and I don't own rocket power.  
  
"I made the paper, I made the paper!" Carla laughed giddily skipping into the Kitchen with the morning's paper in her hands.  
  
"I made the paper you didn't!" Carla laughed sticking her tongue out at Jason who immediately grabbed it.  
  
"Let go!" Carla cried waving her arms in the air, well she tried to say let go, but it came out more like "Mwhaf mwo!" Jason laughed and let his little sister go. Carla decided not to risk sticking her tongue out at him again until she was around the other side of the table. She sat down next to Twister and looked up at him, the photo on the front was one of the ones he'd taken.  
  
"Nice photo, twist." She smiled softly.  
  
"Well it was a pretty impressive performance." Twister shrugged not looking at her.  
  
"Ow." Carla winced holding her ribs.  
  
"Still sore Carl?" Ben asked her from across the table.  
  
Twister stood up suddenly and left the table, muttering something along the lines of "I'm not hungry".  
  
"What's wrong with Twister?" Carla asked her friends who shrugged.  
  
RapidEggMovement: So then the guy goes, It's ok, they're not my shoes!  
  
Juniper: lol  
  
BadMoonlight has signed in.  
  
RapidEggMovement: Hey It's Bad!  
  
Sparrow: Where ya been girl?  
  
BadMoonlight: On holiday with friends. I got amnesia  
  
Juniper: What? Did ya hit your head?  
  
RapidEggMovement: I thought that was a type of seafood..  
  
Sparrow: lol, moron  
  
BadMoonlight: No seafood involved, I promise  
  
Juniper: So what happened? Skateboarding again?  
  
BadMoonlight: Nah, mountain boarding  
  
RapidEggMovement: Sweet  
  
Juniper: So you like, lost your memories?  
  
BadMoonlight: Yeah, I'm missing everything back to the day before the play.  
  
Sparrow: Bummer. Hope ya got it on vid.  
  
BadMoonlight: sure did  
  
Twister looked out of his window to see Carla sitting at her computer typing with a small smile on her face. Twister climbed up to her window and pulled himself in so he was sitting on her bed.  
  
"Hey Reece." Carla said glancing away from the computer at him.  
  
"Whatcha doin?" Twister asked looking at the screen.  
  
"Nameless Randomness Apprecation Chatroom?" Twister asked reading off the screen.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Badmoonlight: g2g  
  
Sparrow: Bye  
  
RapidEggMovement: I could have sworn it was seafood though.  
  
Juniper: You're an idiot. Bye Bad  
  
BadMoonlight had signed out.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Yeah, It's cool. Oh, hey weren't we supposed to be meeting the others?" Carla asked.  
  
"Yeah, first day back and they already wanna go surfing." Twister laughed.  
  
"And you don't" Carla asked rummaging around to try and find her Bikini top and her shorts/Bikini bottoms.  
  
"Ju, I've got to talk to you." Twister said quietly. 


	9. Lies

A/N: I'm really getting into this fic again. and I still don't own rocket power.  
  
"Ju, I've got to talk to you." Twister said quietly.  
  
"Mmm?" Carla replied stuffing her swimming stuff in her mouth and using her hands to carry her surfboard downstairs.  
  
"It's important." Twister persevered as Carla left her surfboard by the door and went upstairs to change.  
  
"I'm listening." She said walking into her bathroom and closing the door behind her. Twister could hear her clothes falling to the floor as she changed, trying to keep the image out of his mind he continued.  
  
"You're going to freak out if I tell you Carla." Twister sighed.  
  
"Tell her what?" Otto asked walking in Carla's room with the others.  
  
"Nothing." Twister muttered. Carla walked out of the bathroom still tugging her shirt over her head, she smiled broadly at the others.  
  
"Let's hit the waves." Carla grinned.  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Sammy asked looking at the bruises over Carla's still healing ribs as she tugged the last of her shirt down and grabbed a pair of ripped jeans off the floor and glanced at Sammy.  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry." She smiled and walked downstairs. Twister sighed deeply and followed them down to the beach, his heart wasn't in surfing that day, or the next for that matter.  
  
"What's up Twist?" Otto groaned tired of watching his best-bud skate like a Zombie. It had been several days of Twister being quiet and moody and everyone was getting worried. Twister looked over at Reggie and Carla attempting who could jump the highest, and they had recently decided to use Sammy as a target to jump over; much to his protests and whimpers.  
  
"How can you do this Otto?" Twister said shaking his head as he looked back at Otto.  
  
"Do what Twister?" Otto groaned exasperated.  
  
"Lie to her. If I have to watch her wince from her broken ribs one more time then I think my head might explode. She doesn't even know the real reason she got them! Her step-dad tried to murder her and could come back any moment and she's. she's" Twister hissed.  
  
"Blissfully unaware? Do you think she could be this happy knowing the truth? This is better for her." Otto sighed, seeing where this was going.  
  
"When did that become OUR decision to make, huh?!" Twister growled grabbing his best friend by the shirt.  
  
"It's not. You heard what her Dad told us; he knows what's best for her." Otto said smoothly as she pried his best friend off his new top.  
  
"How can you all expect me to be the same when every word I say to her feels like a lie?!" Twister despaired, falling to the floor.  
  
"Twist." Otto sighed.  
  
"I've got to tell her Otto. I can't stand this anymore." Twister said looking up at Otto, with tears streaking down his face.  
  
"Twist! What's wrong?" Carla asked skateboarding over to Twister and looking with worry at his tear-stained face. Otto fixed Twisted her harsh look, he couldn't tell her.  
  
"Nothing." Twister whispered, tears squeezing his throat. He stood up and shrugged Carla off of him, his mouth still burning from his lie, he skated home.  
  
"Twister." Carla whispered worriedly. 


	10. Unbiased Truth

A/N: Yay! People care if I write or not! Thankyou DreamQueen110 for caring! ^_^ and I still don't own rocket power.  
  
Sparrow: Look, I mean it rapid, The Sidewinder Sleeps Tonight is totally a better song than orange crush! You call yourself and REM fan!  
  
RapidEggMovement: Anyone who thinks that The sidewinder sleeps tonight is a better song that orange crush, obviously does not know REM!  
  
Juniper: I like the chorus of the sidewinder sleeps tonight  
  
RapidEggMovement: don't you start too!  
  
BadMoonlight: I like both, anyway have any of u lot heard of this song?  
  
Sparrow: We might if you tell us what it's called  
  
BadMoonlight: That's the thing, I don't know it's name, I heard it somewhere and I can't stop singing it.  
  
Juniper: I have that all the time, what's it sound like?  
  
BadMoonlight: like this  
  
BadMoonlight: I can't belive the news today  
  
BadMoonlight: I can't close my eyes and make it go away  
  
BadMoonlight: How long? How long, how long must we sing this song?  
  
Juniper: Never heard it  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Twister smiled, he was sitting in the chat room too, he had made himself invisible, Carla and her friends had been talking like this for hours; and he had been watching. Despite what people may think Twister was better with the Internet than he let on; he did after all have to make his films online and on the computer; he'd picked up a thing or two. The reason he was smiling was that he knew what song Carla was singing, other than the fact that he could hear her humming it in her room, mere meters from him he recognised the lyrics, his Dad often played it. Twister decided to sign in with a name.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
BadMoonlight: Damnit! I know the name, it's on the tip of my tounge  
  
Sparrow: Your fingers you mean?  
  
BadMoonlight: Whatever man  
  
SundayBloodySunday has signed in.  
  
Juniper: Ooh, a newbie!  
  
SundayBloodySunday: Hey, I saw my friend in here and it looked cool.  
  
RapidEggMovement: We do have one rule here, Sunday  
  
SundayBloodySunday: I know, no names  
  
Sparrow: Ooh, newbie knows his stuff  
  
BadMoonlight: How do you know he's a he?  
  
Sparrow: Well you just said it too  
  
SundayBloodySunday: yeah, I'm a guy  
  
Sparrow: Toldya Bad!  
  
BadMoonlight: :P  
  
RapidEggMovement: Hey Sunday, you like REM?  
  
SundayBloodySunday: Sure  
  
Juniper: Not again.  
  
SundayBloodySunday: my favorite song is Man in the Moon.  
  
BadMoonlight: oh no  
  
RapidEggMovement: WHAT?! Orange Crush is totally better!  
  
Sparrow: Last time I'll say it dude, Sidewinder is better  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Twister shut his laptop a few hours later, and decided to go around to Carla's house to talk to her in person, he had to tell her about how she really lost her memory. Twister walked out of the house to see Reggie and Otto arguing over whether to play hockey or go skating. Twister slipped by hoping that Otto wouldn't notice him going to tell Carla the truth.  
  
"Twist. Whatcha doin?" Otto asked noticing his best friend.  
  
"Oh, nuthin." Twister shrugged.  
  
"Twist." Otto said skating over to him.  
  
"Look, I said nothing ok?" Twister shrugged again.  
  
"Tell me you're not going to tell her. Even Reg agrees, and she's Carla's best friend." Otto sighed, "you know what chicks are like." He added in an undertone.  
  
"I heard that." Reggie said smacking her bother around the head.  
  
"But-" Twister began trying to convince Otto.  
  
"Twister, listen; you'll bring her world crashing down if you tell her. We all agreed to her father anyway." Reggied sighed looking at the orange- haired teen.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SundayBloodySunday has signed in.  
  
Sparrow has left the room.  
  
BadMoonlight: Hey, it's just us left Sunday  
  
SundayBloodySunday: Can I ask you something  
  
BadMoonlight: Shoot  
  
SundayBloodySunday: If you've known someone all your life, and you knew something that could change their world, something important, but disturbing.  
  
BadMoonlight: like what?  
  
SundayBloodySunday: like if someone had tried to kill them, and they can't remember it  
  
BadMoonlight: like amnesia? I know what that's like, real confusing sometimes.  
  
SundayBloodySunday: yeah, would you tell them?  
  
BadMoonlight: I don't think I could say I was a good friend if I was hiding something that big from them.  
  
SundayBloodySunday: that's how I feel  
  
BadMoonlight: People have a way of finding things out you know. And amnesia can be temporary too.  
  
SundayBloodySunday: But say all their friends and family, with the exception of you had vowed not to tell her, and they won't let you tell her.  
  
SundayBloodySunday: It seems like whatever I do I'll hurt someone, even if I do nothing!  
  
BadMoonlight: Then you have nothing to lose do you?  
  
SundayBloodySunday: ?  
  
BadMoonlight: If something is going to go bad whatever, then you might as well do what you want.  
  
SundayBloodySunday: .  
  
SundayBloodySunday: so I should tell her?  
  
BadMoonlight: Sleep on it for a bit, if you're still sure then tell her.  
  
BadMoonlight: g2g, I need sleep.  
  
SundayBloodySunday: bye  
  
BadMoonlight had signed out. 


End file.
